


Coupe De Foudre

by WrongFandom



Series: Je Vous Souhaite Une Bonne Vie [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Salt, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Divorce, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marriage, Parent Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Wedding, adrien isn't a good parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: “Whoever is behind that mask, I love that girl.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Other(s), Theo Barbeau/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Je Vous Souhaite Une Bonne Vie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688410
Comments: 24
Kudos: 147





	Coupe De Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lil_fangirl27 for your comment on the first part of this series which inspired this AU. This not canon in the universe of Je Vous Souhaite Une Bonne Vie but instead a spin-off of the main universe where everything falls apart a little quicker. So welcome to the universe of Falling Down The Rabbit Hole.

Adrien was fourteen when he said, “Whoever is behind that mask, I love that girl.” That he swore no matter what.

Ladybug kept on rejecting him to the point that he decided to go with his second choice, a one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He asked her out because she looked a lot like Ladybug and he had meant it when he said she was their everyday Ladybug.

He didn’t love Marinette. Sure he thought of her as a good friend but Ladybug kept rejecting him. Even going as far as to claim that she had a boyfriend. He never believed her.

Proposing to Marinette felt right and wrong all at the same time. He wanted to marry Ladybug and Marinette was the best he could get without the actually Ladybug. It helped that he wanted a child that looked like his and Ladybug’s and Marinette could grant that.

It was a series of conversations with Plagg that made Adrien decide to divorce Marinette.

“Kid you shouldn’t keep on leading her on.”

“Oh shut up Plagg. I’ll divorce her the day that Ladybug accepts that I’m her soulmate.”

Every conversation seemed to go somewhat like that. Plagg insisting that what he was doing was bad and Adrien ignoring him. Adrien started to notice that Marinette disappeared. Adrien knew that Marinette wasn’t cheating on him. She was just going and getting inspiration. That was known by every single friend of theirs. It was a set schedule that everyone knew.

They had been trying for a child and no child had come. Adrien was getting angry. He wanted a child that looked like his and Ladybug’s and Marinette hadn’t provided a child. It all came to a head after one argument.

“So?” Adrien asked slight hope in his voice. Marinette had gone into the bathroom with a pregnancy test. Marinette shook her head. “This is all your fault.” 

“What!” Marinette exclaimed in surprise. Adrien quickly took in what Marinette now looked like. Marinette’s black hair was in a side bun(she had wanted to cut it but Adrien didn’t want her cut her hair), her eyes were wide tears starting to gather, she was wearing a red blouse, black skirt, and black & red flats. She looked a lot like Ladybug but he didn’t want her. She hadn’t provided what he wanted and Ladybug still refused to admit they are soulmates.

“You heard me. You’re clearly infertile and you’ve been cheating on me.” Adrien’s voice was cold as he said that.

“I’m not cheating on you! And sometimes it takes a while to have a child!” Marinette yelled.

“You leave at random times and we’ve been trying for a kid! You are a terrible person and I hate the fact that I married you.”

“Adrien, please. I love you and we can keep trying.”

“I’ll think about it.” Adrien left the room and Plagg flew out of his pocket glaring at him.

“Kid I’m pretty sure she isn’t cheating on you or infertile,” Plagg said with conviction. Plagg didn’t know that Adrien knew she wasn’t cheating on him.

“Oh shut up Plagg,” Adrien said no concern in his voice. “You know I only dated Marinette because Ladybug kept on rejecting me and she looks a lot like Ladybug.”

“You should divorce her if you don’t actually like her like that, after all, all you’re just stringing her along,” Plagg said. Adrien considered what Plagg just said.

“Fine Plagg but Ladybug better accept me the next time I ask her out.” Adrien agreed to divorce but Plagg really hoped that Ladybug rejected him because he knew Marinette was Ladybug.

Adrien strolled into the living room not even noticing the fact that Marinette was crying or where she was and he said: “I want a divorce and that’s final.”

Marinette whispered, “Okay, I’ll just leave.”

Marinette left and only came back for her stuff. Adrien didn’t care. The day the divorce finalized he told Nino and Alya that Marinette had been cheating on him and Alya told the rest of their friends. Adrien thought that Marinette deserved losing their friends because she never gave him the child that he wanted.

He and HIS friends went out to celebrate his divorce. Everything was going well for Adrien. He was divorced and Ladybug seemed to be sad about something. Maybe he could use this to make Ladybug accept him.

Turned out Ladybug had recently gotten divorced. He tried to comfort her but she didn’t seem to want his comfort. When he offered to go on a date with her to make her feel better she glared at him.

Time passed and Adrien started drinking a little more often. At one point he had gone out with the rest of the boys for drinks and he got blackout drunk. When he woke up he had a raging headache and a woman who looked slightly like Ladybug(not as much as Marinette but still). Suddenly his phone dinged with an alert. He picked up his phone and saw a bunch of texts from his friends.

All of them claimed that he lied to them. Except for Alya who sent him a video and told him to never talk to her again. Adrien opened the video to watch it.

_ Adrien was grinning and very clearly drunk. The other guys were in the background laughing at him. The camera shook slightly. _

_ “Hey, Adrien, what do you think of Marinette?” Nino’s voice asked behind the camera. _

_ “I think she’s getting what she deserves for not giving me a child,” Adrien said with a pout. _

_ “You mean cheating on you right man?” Kim asked somewhere behind him. _

_ “No she never cheated on me but I only married her because she looked like Ladybug and I wanted to marry Ladybug,” Adrien answered. _

_ Suddenly there was shouting and the camera cut out. _

Adrien glared at the texts and kept on sending excuses and trying to say that he didn’t mean that. By the end of the day, all of them had blocked him.

Things started to spiral more and more out of control to the point that he didn’t care who his bed partner was only if the woman looked like Ladybug. At one point he got married again to the woman who he had woken up blackout drunk next to because she got pregnant after a few times of them getting into bed together. It had been five years since he had divorced Marinette and four since his old classmates had stopped talking to him.

“Monsieur Agreste?” The doctor who was supposed to be helping his wife give birth(he had never really learned her name) said.

“Yes? Is our child okay?” Adrien asked not really concerned about a woman he never loved.

“Yes. You had a son but I have to tell you that your wife died Monsieur Agreste.” The doctor said. Adrien felt himself nod before going to see his child.

He had a little boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Adrien named him Emil Winoc Agreste. He loved his child but the mother was the wrong mother.

Adrien after the death of his wife went back to his playboy lifestyle and left his son to a live-in nanny he hired. He didn’t care about raising little Emil.

Then one day five years after Emil was born he was on patrol when he accidentally saw Ladybug detransform(she had said she had a wedding to get to). Marinette was Ladybug. His first wife had been Ladybug. Marinette would love Emil. But then he remembered Marinette had posted that today she was getting married. He had to stop her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emil didn’t really know his father. He just knew Nanny Ella who took care of him. He liked to draw and sing. He hated the fashion industry mostly because of his father. All he knew.was that his father worked as a model.

Emil wished Ella goodbye as he went off to school. He briefly spotted his father who was rushing off in the opposite direction as him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette stared at herself in the mirror. She had cut her hair into a pixie cut, in her hair, there was a small silver tiara with rubies that was connected to a black lacy veil trailing to the floor. She had smoky eyes, ruby red lips, and a light blush on her face. The dress she was wearing started out a dark red and faded into black, it had a sweetheart neckline and a flowy skirt with a train.

It was so different from when she married Adrien. She liked this dress more than the other one. She smiled and picked up her bouquet of red chrysanthemums and got ready to walk down the aisle as she remembered how Theo proposed to her.

Theo had taken her to her favorite park and they had a picnic. Everything felt great. They were having a conversation on their most recent art projects. It felt nice to have someone to talk to about this sort of stuff and Theo understood not to disturb her when she was focused on a project and the same could be said for her when he was working.

“Hey, Marinette?” Theo said without his usual usage of a nickname(he called her Blueberry unless he was trying to be serious, in reference to the fact when they were younger she would dye her hair dark blue).

“Theo?” Marinette asked curiously. Theo glanced at her again where she sat on the picnic blanket before grabbing a box out of his pocket. He never moved from his position sitting next to her but he did turn slightly towards her.

Theo opened the box to reveal a necklace with a silver chain that leads to a ruby shaped like a ladybug and he asked “Marinette you are my moon and stars, you are my blueberry, in the past eight years you have become the light of my life. Will you marry me?”

Marinette felt tears prick at the edge of her eyes as she nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him as the sunset in the background.

“Marinette are you ready?” Aurore asked.

“Yeah, I am,” Marinette said turning to see Aurore walk into the room. “Well, I’m ready to go.”

The wedding sped by and Marinette barely registered the priest saying that they could kiss. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Theo’s neck as Theo wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien needed to make sure Marinette didn’t get married after all they were soulmates. They were meant to be together and if she got with him again their friends would forgive him.

When he finally found out where Marinette was having her wedding he rushed to the park it was at.

But it was too late. The scene he came in on was terrible. The copycat was kissing his soulmate. It was apparent that he was too late. Ladybug wore a beautiful red to black dress but her hair had been cut. The copycat wore a red suit with a black button-up shirt and tie.

‘No! NO! This couldn’t be happening!’ Adrien thought ‘It won’t matter I’ll win her back. Everyone will love me again.’

Adrien didn’t realize but he was falling down the rabbit hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, everyone for reading!


End file.
